Billy Knight
|modspecial = |tag skills = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairDA |head add ons=Eyebrow M |height =1.00 |factions =DontTazeMeBroFaction vTopsPerformerFaction WastelanderFaction |class =Villager |combat style=DefaultCombatRangedStyle |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VMSTopsBillyKnight |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Billy Knight is a street comedian living on the Strip in 2281. He stands outside of The Tops Casino, next to a gate dividing The Strip. Background Billy Knight is a longtime professional comedian who has clearly fallen on hard times. His act is made up of sardonic one-liners and observations about life and various personalities in New Vegas. It is implied that he was once a well-known comic, but his desperation causes him to sharply question his worth to a club. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Talent Pool: The player needs to recruit a comedian. Billy is a prime choice to perform his act for the patrons of Tommy Torini's Aces Theater, located in The Tops casino. Effects of player's actions * Billy is desperate for the work, and offers to perform for as low as 10 caps a night; however, with a 25 Barter skill, he can be convinced to persuade Torini of his true worth as an act. Inventory Notes * If recruited for Torini, Billy performs his act at The Aces nightly between 4:00 P.M. and 6:00 P.M. * If you listen to all of his jokes, he will make a crack about being served human meat at the Ultra-luxe, foreshadowing a quest with them. The Joke is somewhat similar to the cannibalism joke that the robot butlers tell in Fallout 3. * The Tops sign bills him as the "King of Zing!" * During the course of his routine, Billy will make a joke about Tops owner Benny paying his salary; Billy will make this joke even if Benny is dead or has fled The Strip while other non-player characters in the theater are talking about the mobster's recent disgrace. * Billy may also make a joke about Benny paying his salary even if he is still working on the street. List of jokes * "I had dinner at the Ultra-Luxe the other night. I told them my steak tasted funny. They said it was a clown. I ate a person!" * "Hey, what about that suit Benny wears? If I had a suit like that, the ladies would be all over me. What, you expect a punchline? The guy pays my salary! It's true!" * "It's hard to sleep in this place, I tell ya; this girl was pounding on my door all night, finally I had to let her out." * "I've been in love with the same woman for 17 years. If my wife ever finds out, she'll kill me, No!" * "A ghoul goes into a doctor and says, 'Doctor, doctor I have this horrible rash!', The doctor says 'Son, that's called your face!" Ding dong! * "It's great to be here at the Tops, folks. The room I'm in has a lovely little closet. A nail." * "I take my wife everywhere, but somehow she keeps finding her way back." * "I try to be frank and earnest with women. In New Reno, I'm Frank and in the Boneyard I'm Ernest. Oh no!" * "I've been married for 17 years. Where did I go wrong? Oh!" * "So I hear Mr. House runs the Strip. He took it over from the last guy, Mr. Mob-Infested Hellhole (did he just say that)." * "I love these robots with the friendly little policeman's faces. Sure, they still rough you up, but they look so happy!" * "My wife and I know the secret to a happy marriage. Two times a week, we go to a nice restaurant. She goes Mondays, I go Fridays." * "People say it's hard to survive the Wasteland - hey, how hard can it be, the water glows in the dark (and it burns)!" * "My hotel room is so small, when I put the key in the lock, I broke the window!" * "I hear James Garret drove 5,000 head of Brahmin to New Reno. No bodies, just the heads." * "I bought my wife a little car here in New Vegas. An Omerta. It has a hood under the hood. Ay-ay-ay!" * "I know a guy, his motto is Love Thy Neighbor. He lives next to a brothel." * "They really care about your privacy here at the Tops. Even room service has an unlisted number! What!" * "I told my wife she's good-looking for a ghoul. It's just too bad she's not a ghoul. Ay-ay-ay!" *''"My cousin and his wife are a fastidious couple. She's fast and he's hideous. Ha-cha-cha!"'' Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Billy Knight appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Tops characters de:Billy Knight es:Billy Knight ru:Билли Найт uk:Біллі Найт